Super Smash Bros Melee CONVICTED
by Master Disaster
Summary: When everyone turns on Falcon, he tries to clear his name. Can he earn everyone's trust once more? My first fic, plz be nice. No flames! Chapter 7 is now up! Some spoiler warning in ch. 6! hee hee hee...[Finished]
1. Framed Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the ideas ( except one idea hee hee hee) I don't own anything else. **

**Convictions Chapter 1 ** **Shocking Discovery**

It was a peaceful day. Fox, Falco, Falcon, and the other characters from Melee were just resting in the luxurious hotel that HAL had given them. Everyone was watching Falcon kick Fox's butt in F-Zero GX. (Kinda unfair that Falcon knows the tracks, isn't it?) Falco was making fun of Fox, who was using the Black Bull. Falcon was using the Blue Falcon. (Duh.) They were racing at Mute City Serial Gaps. Fox just drove off course on the second lap and Falcon . . . obviously won. "Man, Fox, you're dumb! C.F. said that machine was fast and difficult, and you used it!" Falco said. Fox soon replied "Ah, shut up Falco. You should know that you can't trust everything you hear." Falco quickly responded "Whhhaaaaaat-ever." Falcon just turned off the GCN, when Link ran into the room. "Guys, go to channel nine, right now!" Fox quickly switched to channel nine. "What's wrong, Link?" Falcon asked. "You" Falcon was puzzled. "Me? What did I do?" Falcon asked, getting worried. "You mean you don't know what you did? Wait a sec, quit trying to hide it, Falcon. Fess up!" Link barked at Falcon, who was feeling quite awkward. Falcon was about to speak, when Fox quickly snapped at the two " Guys, check this out!" They all started to listen to the news reporter. "In other news, Captain Falcon, an ordinary bounty hunter who fought for good, has crossed the border. He has become what he always hunted down---- a criminal." Falcon was shocked. " WHAT?!" the news reporter continued. "With his new hobby of being evil, he has destroyed three labs, owned by the government. Approximately 900 people were killed." Everyone was shocked. Everyone glared at Falcon. " Here is a video clip of Captain Falcon destroying the laboratories." Everyone watches the clip. Someone who looks exactly like Captain Falcon, but in a red suit, runs into the lab and comes back out after 2 minutes, with something in his hand. For the other two, it shows the same thing. Falcon drops his worried face and immediately gets an angry one. Falcon then walked away. "Where are you goin'?!" Fox said with a pissed tone. "To take care of something" Falcon quickly responded with a half determined half pissed tone of voice. As Falcon walked outside, he thought to himself _Why is he here? Did they track me down? Of all places, why did they show up here? Why? Seems like they came to finish me off. _Falcon's thoughts were interrupted as someone bumped into him. "Oh, sorry." " It's oka- FALCON?! Oh, just great. I run into the terrorist." Falcon quickly noticed who it was. "Hey, Peach" Falcon said, sounding annoyed. "I just came back from the mall and then run into _you_." Peach said. "What did you need from the mall?" Falcon asked, very curiously. "None of your business, Mr. Nosey." Peach said with a smart-alec tone of voice. "Where are you going?" " none of _your_ business." Falcon retorted. "Whatever." As the two walked away, Peach slipped and Falcon turned around. He saw that Peach's dress flew up. Suddenly, Falcon was a little cheerful because of what he saw.

Returning to his thoughts, Falcon kept wondering about the jackasses that are ruining his reputation. _I still don't understand why he used Blood Falcon to steal the items by himself. Why can't he be a man and stop hiding behind his soldiers' shadows? Well, whatever the reason, I'm gonna put you away, Black Shadow._


	2. The Hunt Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Now, I only own the ideas. **

**CONVICTED chapter** **2 The Hunt**

Previously, on CONVICTED: _Why is he here? Why? . . . Well, whatever the reason, I'm gonna put you away, Black Shadow_!

Now. . .

Falcon was walking down the sidewalk with a lot on his brain. _I can't believe it. My best friends have turned on me, I no longer have any fans here, apparently, and Dark Million is here! _Falcon was in deep thought when he noticed a club called 'Rave Run'. He decided to stop by and relax for a while. As Falcon entered, he noticed neon colors everywhere. " Yup, this is the place for me to relax." Apparently, these people were loyal fans of Falcon, because they didn't get pissed at him. Either that, or they were delirious. Falcon was walking to the bar, when suddenly a teen called him and said " Yo, Falcon, come here! Lets party! It's a rave, after all. " Falcon responded, " Sure, but let me relax first." Falcon said, taking a seat. "Catch ya later, Falcon." The teen responded before leaving.

Back at the hotel, Mario, Link, Zelda, and Peach were playing SSBM. Mario & Link were beating Peach & Zelda. Falco was watching TV, and Fox was looking at the F-Zero GX website. He saw the 'Red Captain Falcon' and clicked on the picture. " What the hell?!" Fox yelled. Everyone looked at Fox, then they looked at the computer screen. "What is it, Fox?" Zelda asked. "Guys, I don't think C.F. was responsible for those attacks!" Fox exclaimed. " What are you talkin' 'bout, Fox?" Falco said "Yeah, that-a guy on the news was-a Captain Falcon! What do you mean he didn't do it?!" Mario asked with a serious tone. "Look at this guy's bio. Years ago, a _huge_ accident occurred on the F-Zero track. No one was killed, but everyone was hospitalized, even Captain Falcon. However, someone broke in and stole his blood samples. After C.F. got out of the hospital, he soon realized his blood sample was stolen. Months later, the stolen blood was used to clone C.F., and thus, Blood Falcon was born."Fox explained. Everyone was shocked and felt guilty for what they said to Falcon. Everyone was silent for a while, until Roy and Marth entered and broke the silence. "Hey guys! What's with the long faces, everyone?" Roy asked. "It's about Captain Falcon." Peach said with a sad tone of voice. " What happened to him?" Marth asked, sounding very curious. " Didn't you watch the news?" Falco said sounding annoyed. "Dude, we were gone for two days, trying to keep up our endurance in the outside world" Roy said. Suddenly, they remembered one particular fact that disturbed them so much. . . "Whoa! What smells worse than _me_?!" A voice said. It was Ganondorf. Everyone remembered that Ganondorf never took a shower for _six months_! "Okay, Ganondorf, Roy, and Marth, all of you take a shower! You smell worse than constipated terds and puke put together!" Fox yelled. "You're meeeeeeaaaaaan!" said Ganondorf. (Man, Ganondorf's retarded.) Roy and Marth just shrugged and left to take a shower. (In different stalls, of course! Gosh, I am not gonna make it gay!)Ganondorf just decided to go to his room's bathroom and take a shower, although he was wining.

Back at Rave-Run. . .

Falcon was weary from partying so much. He was about to fall asleep when the doors just flew open. The whole place was shocked, for the person who entered was no friend. "Get me a cup of soda, now!" A familiar voice demanded. "Helloooo? Anybody alive?! I said I WANT A SODA!!!!" Captain Falcon recognized the voice, because it sounds exactly like his own. "Grrrrrrr. . . I SAID I WANT A SODA, DAMMIT!!!!!" The voice continued to yell. "You're not gettin' a soda, Blood Falcon, you're gettin' a glass of ass- whooping!"Falcon said, obviously knowing it's Blood Falcon."Hee hee hee hee. . . Well now, if you want to fight me, you gotta catch me first!"

_ To be continued. . . _

****

**_ On the next episode of SSBM Convicted, Falcon chases his evil clone throughout the_** **_entire_** **_city; An unexpected, or mostly unexpected , character comes for a visit. Was it a bad choice for her to come at this time? Find out on the next episode of SSBM Convicted!_**


	3. Defeat Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: There is _one _idea I don't own. I don't own SSBM.**

CONVICTED Chapter 3 Defeat

** Author's note: I try to make more paragraphs, but there's a lot of stuff in the paragraph.** **Anyway, thanks for the reviews, people. Oh, I forgot to say, you may think I'm only making this story about Captain Falcon, but he'll be on an 'intermission"at a certain time. Thanks.**

Previously on CONVICTED. . .

"I WANT A SODA, DAMMIT!"... "You're gonna get your ass kicked, Blood Falcon!"

Now...

"Hee hee hee... This'll be fun. Try to catch me, Falcon!" Blood Falcon exclaimed. " I'll catch you, and then you better tell me why you're here!"Falcon said as he started to walk to the exit. The whole place was starting to fall into panic as they just noticed who barged in.( They were delirious when Blood Falcon came.) Blood Falcon ran out of the joint, knowing Falcon would chase him. He did.

As Blood Falcon ran down the side walks, squeezed through alleys, and jumping fences, Falcon did the same, chasing him. After a while of running, Blood Falcon 'led' Falcon to a wrecking site. Falcon caught up to him, when Falcon said, " You've committed too many crimes, in and out of this town, even out of this _world!_" Blood Falcon retorted with a cocky tone of voice, " You worry about others too much, Falcon. You should worry about _yourself!_" Blood Falcon jumped up after the wrecking ball smashes the building. "And with that, the weak, little Falcon will go back to sleep...** FOREVER!** HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Blood Falcon said as a boulder had struck Falcon like lightning, sending him fly backward.

Blood Falcon landed next to Falcon, grabbed him by the collar, and said, " So, you're still alive..." Falcon then said with a weak voice, you won't... kill me.. that..." Falcon fell unconscious. "Hee hee... KNUCKLES OF BLOOD!!!!" Blood Falcon used a similar Falcon Punch and sent Falcon flying away. " Hee hee hee hee ha ha ha HA HA HA HAAAA!!!! Farewell, Falcon!" Blood Falcon said, sounding like a psycho.

Meanwhile, back at Hotel Smash...

"Hey, guys, has anybody heard from Falcon?" Fox said as he was looking out the window. " No. I haven't seen him since yesterday... Ugh..." Peach said, sounding disgusted. " Yeah, that was funny. Good thing Yoshi was there and saw the whole thing." Falco said sounding amused." Oh, shut up, you jerk!" Peach retorted, feeling awkward. " He's not a jerk, you're a _whore_!"Said Pichu, who randomly came in with a grocery bag."Wait, how old are you again?!" Kirby said, hopping off the bed.( He was asleep this whole time.) "Tsh, you're one to talk, Kirby. You're still at the cute stage!" Zelda said, who was coming out of the bathroom. "Uuuhhhhhh, Zelda?" Fox said, sounding worried. " Yeah, Fox?" Zelda responded. "You don't exactly want to stay near Kirby right now..." Fox warned. " Zelda, do you remember that cast I wore the day all of us first met?" Fox asked, sounding tense. " Yeeaaaahhhh..." Zelda responded. " What about it, Fox?" Zelda asked, getting worried.

**Flashback...**

It was a normal fight on Dec. 31, 2000 on the _old _SSB, the final match of the game...(Duh)

"_Heh heh heh... Ahh, aren't you a cute little puffball._" _Retro(and ugly) Fox said. " CUTE?!" Retro(and ugly) Kirby screamed_. _Then a hammer came out and R & U Kirby grabbed it and bashed Fox hard on the head. Months later a letter came to him saying that there is going to be another game, SSBM, and was called to a meeting for the thing, but was originally too ashamed to go.(Because of th cast.)But then, he decided to go anyway._

**End of Flashback**

Zelda remembered. " Oh... Yeah..." Zelda looks down at Kirby, who has a bomb in hand. " Oh... Shit..." Zelda began walking away, and Kirby was chasing her... Anyway, moving along...

Ness enters the room. " Hey, guys someone is here to see you- or pretty much Peach..." Peach's face lit up. " OMG, no way. _She's_ here?! YEEESSSSSS!" Peach said, knowing who it must beShe started to run down the stairs and down to the lobby. After what seemed like an hour,(it was actually 5 minutes of running down the stairs. The elevator was busted so yeah...)She finally got to the lobby. And guess who it was ... it was Daisy. " Daisy! Long time no see!" Peach said with excitement**. " **Hey Peach! This is Hotel Smash?! It's ... Really luxurious! How big are the rooms here?" Daisy asked, getting anxious. " The rooms are as big-" Peach cut herself off. **"**Actually, they have stairs." Daisy was wide-eyed. " Dannngggg...(Daisy doesn't like to curse. She thinks it's so 'unladylike'. No offense to ugh... girls...reading this.uuuuuggggghhhhh...)"

_To be continued_

**On the next episode of CONVICTED:**

**A certain somebody needs a rest from his job; What will the others do to entertain Daisy? Another crime is committed, but not by Blood Falcon. Who was the one to commit the crime?** **Find out on the next episode of CONVICTED.**

**Author's note: The story is getting a little side tracked** **for obvious reasons, so Falcon won't be mentioned for a while.**


	4. Restless and side tracked Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM. (Takes large piece of paper and draws plans to raid HAL and claim SSBM.)**

**CONVICTED chapter 4 Restless ...and side tracked...**

_Previously, on CONVICTED: Falcon will sleep... **FOREVER**!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!_

Dr. Mario was just coming from the hospital,(He works there when there is no fighting.)when he noticed a drug store that looked like a giant creature bit it. He got closer to see what happened to the joint, when he noticed Captain Falcon was lying there with a bad nose bleed, a broken helmet( Only 1/4 of it.), and a blood stained shirt which was torn.

Dr. Mario was shocked at the unconscious- or even dead- Captain Falcon lying there. Dr. Mario decided to do what he can to rescue Falcon. So, he decided to take Falcon back to the hotel. Dr. Mario was wondering what happened to Falcon that banged him up so bad that _this _happened to him.

Meanwhile, the others were wondering about what to do while Daisy was there. " Hey, I know! Let's take her to the pool outside, blind- folded and push her into the water." Said Falco with a scheming tone. " Hey, that's not a bad idea." Peach said as she looked at Daisy, who was playing Mario Party 5 with Mario.

After an hour of talking about stuff to do, Dr. Mario walked in with Falcon on his back. He was very worried of the shape Falcon was in. Everyone turned to face Dr. Mario. " Whoa... What happened to him?!" Fox asked in a shocked tone of voice. " I don't know. I was just walking back from the hospital, when I saw Falcon lying in a destroyed building." Said Dr. Mario. Daisy turned off the GCN and decided to channel surf.

Daisy was shocked when she saw channel nine. " Hey, guys, I think you should see this." Daisy said with a scared tone of voice The news reporter started " Today, another crime was committed. The perp was not Captain Falcon, but it was a well known culprit. The perp's name was 'Zoda'." The news reporter said. " Did she mean THE Zoda?!" Fox said with a shocked tone of voice. " After Zoda attacked, he left a message, saying: This is just bait to lure Falcon out into the open! Surely, as the predator, he must hunt his prey, me! Or wait, wasn't he banged up badly? AHH HAAA HAAA HAAA HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Zoda said as he left the sight of the camera.

"Uggghhhh..." Falcon moaned as he was starting to wake up. " Wh... Where am I?" He said to himself. " I'm back at the ho-" Falcon was cut off as someone began to speak." Yup,you're back at the hotel and... we learned that you didn't commit those crimes." It was Peach, who was speaking in a forgiving voice. " I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day, Falcon." She said, sounding very sorry. She realized she was talking to a pile of pillows and a blanket.( Falcon's crafty, isn't he?) When she looked at the door, Falcon was stumbling towards the hall.

After five wobbly steps, Falcon fell and screamed" Grrrrr... Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!!!!" Falcon was disappointed in himself for being beaten so badly. " Hey, Falcon don't take it so hard on yourself. Everybody makes mistakes. Since you're badly injured, you just lay in bed until you feel better." Peach told Falcon. "I can't! If I just sit here, Blood Falcon is gonna get away with everything! Let-" Falcon didn't finish his sentence as Peach cut him off and said, " Look, Fox and Falco have already left to look for that thug and stop him, or at least delay 'em, so just relax." Peach explained. " Fine, as long as they don't get into any trouble, I guess I'll rest up." Falcon responded. " Glad to hear it." Peach said as she left the room.

Meanwhile, in the city...

" Hey, Falco, do you know what this 'Blood Hawk' looks like?" Fox asked Falco wondering if he knew. " Nope. I think it had a '25' on it, though." Falco responded. " Oh, good, because it's just across the street." Fox said, pointing at a red machine parked at a Sonic. " Wow, just right there. How weird..." Falco's voice trailed off as he saw how big the cockpit was. " Hey, Fox, let's set the bomb in the center of that thing's cockpit." Falco whispered to Fox, not trying to attract attention. " Hey, not a bad idea Falco." Fox said running to the Blood Hawk, opening the cockpit, and placing the ticking explosive in the bottom of the seat. " Okay, all set."Fox said as he closed the cockpit door. " Let's get out of here before Blood Falcon sees us." Fox said. The two took off without suspicion.

After a while of walking, they came across an arcade. "Whoa, let's stop by here Falco. I'm bored and I have too much money." Fox pointed at his pocket, which was bulging outward because of the coins. " Sure thing! I bet I can beat you at all the games!" Falco exclaimed. " You're on!" Fox retorted. And so, the two mercs went into the arcade and played a_ lot_ of games...

_To be continued..._

**On the next episode of CONVICTED: **

**Fox and Falco get the others worried by spending a lot of time at the arcade; The others take Daisy outside to the back of the hotel to do something. What is it they want to do? Find out on the next episode of CONVICTED!**


	5. Super Soaker super soaked Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately**, **do not own SSBM.** **(Trains an army and tells them to prepare for domination.)**

**CONVICTED Chapter 5** **Super soaker super soaked **

_Previously_, _on CONVICTED..._

"_Let's set the bomb here_"... " _Let's play at the arcade!"... "You're on!"_

Now...

Fox and Falco were playing Resident Evil at the arcade when a zombie killed them. " Oh man, Falco, do you have anymore quarters?" Fox asked. " Wait, let me check..." Falco checked his pocket and only found a wart of gum. " Nope. Looks like we're screwed." The timer on the game dropped to zero and Fox decided to check his watch.

"Holy crap! Falco we've been here for four hours playin' Resident Evil!" Fox exclaimed " Four hours? What time did we get here?" Falco asked.

" 9:00 a.m.. It's 1:00 pm right now." Fox answered.

" Damn..." Falco muttered. " Hey, then don't you think we should head back to the hotel?" He asked. "Yup. I ran out of money anyway." Fox explained

Meanwhile, the others were watching the news because there was another crime, yet they weren't surprised. " Captain Falcon struck again. This time, he held up a bank, stealing $9,000 from the bank. He is try- What's this?!" The reporter exclaimed. Blood Falcon was running back to the Blood Hawk. "Hahahaha! You can't catch me! I'm gonna- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Blood Falcon screamed as the Blood Hawk blew up right in front of his face. (He was like, six inches away from it when the machine blew up!)

Everyone was silent for a moment, when finally," Uhh, apparently, Captain Falcon's vehicle has been blown up. This will help us capture the notorious Bounty Hunter and detain him." The News reporter said. " Holy #h$t! They actually caught Blood Falcon! Man, Fox and Falco did a good job at stopping Blood Falcon... for the time being, anyway..." Marth exclaimed.

Everybody was cheering for a while, when Peach whispered something to everybody's ear. "Okay then, you guys know what to do?" Peach asked. Everyone nodded. "Hey guy', let's do something. I'm bored." Daisy said. "Okay, Daisy. Just put this blindfold on, and go outside. Listen to the others make weird noises and follow them." Peach instructed. " When you feel like you are in a bathroom, change into your bathing suit." She continued. "O...kay.." Daisy said in a confused tone of voice.

Back in Falcon's room...

"Black Shadow, I'll show you. You'll never beat me!" Falcon said, standing next to his machine. The race started, and Falcon fell off the course and blew up on the first lap. (Pretty sad, isn't it?) "Aww man that's the fifth time! I got this far in the game and can't beat this damn chapter. Damn it..." Falcon said. Apparently, he was only playing F-Zero GX. " Hmmm... I wonder if the Blood Hawk was destroyed... Wait, Fox and Falco have been gone for too long. I wonder if they are okay..." Falcon thought to himself. Apparently, he didn't see the news. " Well, their mercs. I'm sure their fine." Falcon said.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, I'm in the bathroom. Am I in the bathroom outside? Oh well, I'll change." Daisy thought to herself. After following a few more noises, she fell into a pool. " AHH! Oh hey, why am I in water?" Daisy asked herself, when she heard Peach say, "Okay, take off the blindfold." Daisy did as she was told, then she noticed she _was_ in the pool. " Hey nice trick, guys. I didn't know there was a pool back here." Daisy said. "We call that one the 'Super Soaker'. The Super Soaker super soaked you. Hey, let's race. First one to swim three laps around is the winner." Link said. " Guys, I'll be referee." Said Yoshi. "Come on, Yoshi. Come join us." Zelda pleaded. " I can't. I... I... Can't swim..." Yoshi said, sounding mortified.

Everyone was puzzled. Why should Yoshi be ashamed of not being able to swim? "Come on Yoshi. Not everybody knows how to swim. We can-a teach you." Luigi explained. " It's not that-a easy, Luigi. It's-a gonna take a while for him to learn how to swim." Mario cut in. " He has some... troubles..." He continued. "It's best if we give him more time." He finished his explanation. Luigi just nodded in agreement. And so, everybody was having a good time, except Fox and Falco, who had walk back. (The bomb would of went off if they traveled by car. The bomb explodes one hour swift motion activates it.)

So then, they finally got back. It was 3:57 p.m.. Fox and Falco were wondering where the others went. When they looked out the windows, they decided to change into their swimming trunks and joined the others.

_To be continued..._

**On the next episode of CONVICTED:**

**Some villains don't know how to take care of themselves. What happens next? Find out on the next episode of CONVICTED!**


	6. Back in Business Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SSBM. I tried to take it, but my army was destroyed. ToT (I should tell you, certain phrases don't belong to me, either. TOT)**

Convicted- Back in Business Chapter 6

Previously, on CONVICTED...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"... "The machine of Captain Falcon has exploded!!"... "Good job... For now..."

Now...

Everybody came back into the hotel. It was dinner time. Everyone was eating, including Falcon, when Ganondorf walked in the dining room, carrying his food and a soda.(Fox and Falco looked at the soda and got excited.) Ganondorf set his food down and walked to the bathroom. As everybody was eating, Fox snuck over to Ganondorf's food and took his soda. "Hey, guys, I'm gonna explode Ganondorko's drink. Who votes that I should?" Said Fox, sounding very eager.

It was silent for ten seconds. Everybody, except Nana, Zelda, Peach, and Daisy, raised their hands. " But, don't you think that'll be mean?" Asked Peach. " Well duh. Ganondorf is _so_ dumb."Sheik said, who just randomly came out. "Why are you guy's so mean and dirty?" Zelda asked. "Because we're cool that way. So shut the fuck up, you piece of bull crap." Fox answered, shaking the can as though the world were to end.

After two minutes of shaking, Ganondorf finally returned. "Hey guys. The bathroom smells like prunes and-" Ganondorf was cut off. "We're eating, you jack-ass fucker. Eat your food or drink your soda..." Falco said as he and the other boy's were giggling. Ganondorf was puzzled at first, but then opened the soda. He had no clue of what happened minutes ago, for the soda exploded and got all over Zelda and Peach. "Aaaaawwwww man! You bastards! You... You shook my soda, didn't you, Fox?!" Ganondorf said, pointing at Fox, who was practically dying of no air.

For like, ten seconds, it was silent. "God, this was my favorite dress, and you got it dirty, you idiot!" Zelda yelled at the boys. "OH stop whining, Zelda. Princesses are so sensitive about their looks." Ness said as a smart alec. "Oh, you little... ARRRGGHHHH!!!" Peach said with a very pissed voice. "Gimme your blaster, you piece of Dog Crap!" Zelda said as she took Fox's blaster. "Give me back my blaster and my $100 that you owe me!" Fox yelled. "Never scream at a girl, especially a princess, you disrespectful person." Peach aided Zelda.

Daisy was quiet. She's just eating her food, minding her own business. "Gimme my gun and my money, you piece of SHIT!!!" Fox yelled very loudly. Everyone was shocked of what Fox said to Zelda. "Oooohhh, crap. Dude, Fox you didn't just go there, Fox..." Link said. "Yeah. Zelda is so gonna kill you now." Sheik continued from where Link left off. "Ok, I'm gonna go... eat... some...where else... since you two are... yeah I'm gonna go now..." Falcon said after minutes of silence.

_Meanwhile, near Dark Million's ship..._

"Damn. I gotta walk back. That is so gay. I'm a villain for crapper's sakeI- AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!" Blood Falcon said and screamed as the Death Anchor (Zoda's machine.)Hit him in the gut. " Oh. Holy shit! I hit Blood Falcon! BloodFalco- Hmmmmmm... Big money. Must... take... money..." Zoda muttered to himself as he took the money and placed Blood Falcon into the passenger seat. "Black Shadow will be so proud of me! Ooooohhhhhh. I can't wait for that promo- NNNOOOOOOO!!!" Zoda crashed into a boulder and was knocked unconscious

_Back with the others..._

Fox and the boys were arguing with Zelda and the princesses. (It's the battle of the sexes! :D) It was thirty minutes when "Man, Fox. You and Zelda argue like a married couple!" Falcon finally said. "Dude. We aren't a married couple, you piece of crap." Fox responded. "Hey look, my arm feels better now. I'm gonna get back to getting that bastard who plotted my guilty judgement. I'm back in business, baby!" Falcon finally finished his statement as he left the roomEverybody stopped arguing and resumed eating. _Living bull shit._ Fox spoke in his head about Zelda. _Disrespectful low- life._ Zelda also thought badly about Fox.

The Pokemon were playing SSBM. Everybody except Pichu was taken down. He later started playing Event #51, the one where you fight Giga Bowser. He was scared of G. Bowser, for he had long nails, ugly teeth and... ah forget it. So Pichuwas defeated and decided to do classic mode.

And so, everybody had a good night- that was, until six hundred holes were all over the building... RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh time to go. See ya! Mastersword kirby escapes and tries to hide.

**On the next episode of CONVICTED... Wait, important announcement coming from the Master.**

**A/N The final scene is coming up, so you'll have to wait till I update. :P **


	7. Finale Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM, but SSBM owns me. **

**CONVICTED- Finale Chapter 7**

**a/n: This is the last chapter, so it'll be a little longer. Thank you:P **

_Previously, on CONVICTED..._

"_My arm is better. I'm back in business!"... "You piece of crap!" ... "My soda exploded!"_

_For the final time, Now..._

Fox, Falco, Falcon, Link, Marth, and Roy were walking out of the city to find Dark Million's ship. "Guy's, you didn't have to come along. This is _my_ fight." Falcon said. "You're wrong. We gotta help. Did you see Blood Falcon's teeth? Dude, he has fangs!" Roy exclaimed. "Yeah. He might bite you and put your blood in a container and refrigerate it and..." Marth was cut off when Link said "Damn. For a clone, he sure is completely different from Falcon."Link tried to stop Marth's explanation "Man how far is that ship? I'm getting really bored, here!" Falco yelled. He then looked at Fox, who was unexpecting.

After a short moment, Falco went up to Fox. "I'm so _aroused_ by you, Fox." Falco randomly blurted. " Come on man, let's get married." He continued and started to laugh. "Damn, Falco, all these years I thought you were straight. But, you're a... homo." Fox said with a shocked voice. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dude, you fell for it! HAHAHAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Falco laughed, said, and screamed out of boredom. "Man, I am so damn BORED!" Falco yelled.

After thirty seconds of yelling, "Man, that's it. I'm going crazy with my blaster!"He took out his blaster and started shooting random rocks and boulders. "Hey, it's a porcupine. It's mine!" Falco just then tries to shoot the porcupine and misses because it ran away. "Dude, Falco, stop it! You're gonna give our position away!" Falcon hollered to Falco. " Come on! We're almost there, I think. Dark Million's ship has horns, right? Then we're almost there!" Link said pointing to a huge ship with horns.

They were running for a short while when two F-Zero machines got in their way. "Bastards! Get out of our way!" Roy screamed. "Well, well, well... If it isn't the defenseless chick, the knight amateurs, and the new born animals. You should just turn away and go home! Black Shadow will... wait _we_ will take care of you." Zoda, the king of Ruin, barked to the others. "Your blood will be in my bank!" Blood Falcon said. "This time Captain Falcon, when I try to kill you, DIE THIS TIME!" He yelled. "And so the- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoda just randomly disappeared. Blood Falcon retreated, or made it look like he was retreating.

When the others were continuing toward the ship, a voice stopped them. "Stop where you are, fools. All of you scraps of wasted life, I will send you to Eternal Paradise!" Black Shadow, the Dark Emperor, was about to launch an attack on the others. " I have sent Zoda to the prison cell for disobeying my order to stay inside the ship. That fool must be sent to Eternal Paradise, also." The Dark Emperor continued. " Come, all of you. Try and stop me, worms! You walking asses won't stop me! Heh heh heh heh heh..." The Dark Emperor was challenging everybody.

"Okay then. Let's fight... to the end." Marth eagerly accepted Black Shadow's challenge. "Why don't all of you scum just fight me all at once? I can take on all of you!" Black Shadow and the other's began to fight. Marth first attacked, but B. Shadow struck back and sent Marth's sword fly to a nearby ledge. "Damn you, Black Shadow! But I'm just the beginning of this fight!" Marth stood up for himself, especially after shamefully losing.

"All of you, fight me with your full strength! All of you are mere warm ups!" Black Shadow is not amused of this fight. "I will finally capture you and send you back to Mute City Heavy Prison! I'll..." Falcon was cut off. "Captain Falcon, you head for the ship and destroy it!" Fox commanded Falcon. Link, Marth, and Roy have been taken down already. "Heh. He'll never make it to the Sky Shadow's hull! Good luck. Heh heh heh..." Black Shadow was proud of the security of his ship.

Falcon was hesitating. He couldn't just leave his friends behind to die at some freaky bull-man's feet. "I'll head there now, but, please don't die on me. I'll try to support you from the ship. Good luck. Remember, stay alive!" Falcon pleaded, hoping his best friend won't die. "Good luck, bud- AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Falco was struck by Black Shadow's thunder blast. _"Okay, my friends are holding bull-geek off while I destroy the ship. Man, I have to make it fast and save my pals, otherwise their doomed to fall at his feet." _Falcon thought to himself.

Falcon was running. He kept on running when he finally reached the ship. "Man, it took too long to reach the ship! I _have _to make it fast!" Falcon was muttering to himself. "Hmm... So, the guards are waiting for me." He was very stealthy as he rolled an explosive towards the blind side of the guards. "

_Back with Fox and the others..._

Fox and Falco were badly injured. "B-Black S-S-Shadow, don't think you're going anywhere. Falcon must already be half way inside your ship!" Fox told Black Shadow. "Heh... Or he could be half way underground right now!" Black Shadow yelled back. Fox then launched an attack at Black Shadow. It was a direct hit. Black Shadow then grabbed his... injured, but not bleeding, face. "Grrrrrrrrrr... This is not the end. You have only defeated an altar ego of me! I will finish Falcon, and possibly you, at my ship! Hee hee haa haa haa haaa..." Black Shadow then vanished.

Falcon already got half way into the ship. The guards were sissies. When Falcon was close to the engine, someone stopped him. "Finally, we get to fight. Ready, Falcon? We're not gonna stop until one of us is down!" It was Zoda. He was sent to kill Falcon on the spot. "Alright then, bring it!" Falcon was prepped for the fight. Zoda then 'multiplied' and surrounded Falcon. "HA! How about you try and beat me, now, baby chicken." Zoda was able to put Falcon in a head lock. "See? My 'Delirious Doom' was able to stop you. And you were once the greatest Bounty Hunter ever, HA! This ability comes from the pipe coming from my head!" Zoda was really proud of his deed.

For a while, Zoda was bragging. His pipe was doing more than make him faster, but weirder also. "So if that stupid-looking pipe coming out of your head makes you faster and stronger, than wouldn't you become... weaker?" Falcon was pulling something. "Ummm... what's your point?" Zoda was afraid Falcon may have discovered his secret. "Oh, than it does, huh? Too bad _I_ can't do anything about it, huh?" Falcon was definitely up to something. "You... know my secret, don't you?" Zoda was very worried. "Don't woory. I can't do it. KIRBY, NOW!" Falcon commanded the hidden Kirby. Zoda turned around and let Falcon go. BY the time he tried to defend himself, his pipe was cut off.

"NOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zoda was screaming and running around as his pipe, full of adrenaline, was leaking out a lot of stuff. "Captain Falcon, how know I was around?" Kirby asked. "Simple. I heard you breathing behind the crates." Falcon explained to Kirby how keen his hearing is. "Why did you come, Kirby? I thought you and the other's are back at the hotel waiting for us to return, if we did." Falcon was questioning Kirby. "Well, we and the others decide to help you. It was to quiet without you guys. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Dr. M., and the girls are also here." Kirby responded. "Wait! You mean Daisy is here too! Dude, she isn't an official smasher! If Anything happens to her, her kingdom will wage war on all of us!" Falcon was panicked.

Kirby went into thought, and then got very scared. "Holy shit! You're right! We gotta protect her!" Kirby was running here and there. "You do that, Kirby. I gotta do something. I don't have to worry about Zoda anymore." Falcon was getting calm, pointing to an unconscious Zoda. "Hey, Falcon, who did you say had horns and had a black suit?" Kirby was panicking, again. "Black Sha- Oh no..." Falcon was turning around and saw the Dark Emperor. "Heh... Falcon let's fight at an open area. Just you and me..." Black Shadow transported himself and Falcon to a windy place. It was the roof of the Sky Shadow. "Now, let's finish where we left off." Black Shadow was charging at Falcon.

"Come with it!" Falcon was accepting this fight. "Of course! SHADOW CLAWS!" Black Shadow punched Falcon and sent him across the roof. (Let's skip this part. It's too tiresome and too long. ;) Falcon and Black Shadow both had torn shirts. They were bleeding everywhere. Limbs, face, and upper body. "Huh... huh... huh... B... Black Shadow, we are not done. One of us... has to go... now..." Falcon was exhausted. So was Black Shadow. "So be it... fool. Shadow claws!" Black Shadow couldn't speak too loud. He was running out of breath. "UUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!" Falcon yelled he was sent flying and almost fell. "Final... move... Black Shadow" Falcon was nearly dead, but he was willing to go on.

Falcon was struggling, but he finally got up. "Grrrrrrr... FALCON... PUNCH!" Falcon made a final move as Black Shadow was pushed back and fell. "You win... for now..." Black Shadow was standing, but was weary. Falcon was just sticking his head up. "We will finish this... in due time..." Black Shadow just warped away. His ship disappeared, too.

Falcon was lying there. Everyone found him. "Captain Falcon? Dude, this isn't funny. Man, get up. Come on, stop playing like that." Falco was getting worried. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Don't cry, anyone." Falcon woke up and referred to the girls, who were making puddles of tears. "Falcon, that ship just vanished. Is it over?" Dr. Mario asked. "Yep. They won;t be back for a long, long time. Probably never." Falcon answered Dr. M.'s question. " Whew! That was a long fight! Let's head back. This is finished. Falcon saved all of us!" Fox was eager to go home. "Come on. Let's clear your name and celebrate." Zelda mentioned. Everybody then decided to do what Zelda mentioned.

Falcon's POV...

_It's been almost a year since then. My name was cleared, and life is back to normal now. Daisy went home, and 'Falcon Frame' was filed... and forgotten._ _Fight's were frequent at Mute City and Big Blue. Zoda and Blood Falcon were in jail- they didn't escape. Now, everybody was on the look out. They're going to make sure that any crime of Blood Falcon was done by him. I don't know if something is in the making, but I'll just wait and enjoy life. Black Shadow wasn't seen on the F-ZERO track. I'm glad he left me alone. Life may be cruel, but it's like an F-ZERO race, hard turns_, _but can be amusing and relaxing. Well, this is all I've got to say. Life is great._

**THE END**

**a/n I _probably_ will make a sequal. Then again, probably not. We'll see. See ya!**


End file.
